1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer equipment enclosures, and particularly to a carrier for a peripheral device rack.
2. Prior Art
Many computer systems, including personal computers, workstations, servers and embedded systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices included therein. A typical personal computer system includes a processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, and floppy disk drives. Additionally, computer systems often have capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices.
For many applications, it is desirable to include a maximum possible number of peripheral devices enclosed in a chassis of a computer system. For example, a large number of hard disk drives can enhance the system's external memory capability. An example of this type of computer system is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 467354. As shown in FIGS. 6–8, a carrier 50 comprises a handle 60 at the front thereof. The handle 60 comprises an end portion 62. To install the carrier 50 in a peripheral device rack 80, the handle 60 is pushed in a first direction, and the end portion 62 is thus extended through an opening 84 of the peripheral device rack 80. However, when the carrier 50 is slid into the rack, it is substantially obscured by a front frame 86 of the rack 80. The user is unable to easily ascertain whether the carrier 50 has reached a correct installed position. As a result, the carrier 50 may be over-inserted into the rack 80. When this happens, the carrier 50 may become stuck in the rack 80. In addition, the carrier 50 or the rack 80 may be damaged. In particular, electrical terminals inside the rack 80 may be damaged by the leading end of the carrier 50.
Thus an improved carrier which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.